


Macklin & Snakehole

by ArSommers



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Macklin Is on the Case, Oh Jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Agent Burt Macklin and Janet Snakehole express their feelings for one another (with a Parks and Rec twist ending). Set between seasons 3 and 6. One-Shot.Originally published on fanfiction.net on 11/26/2017.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Macklin & Snakehole

"Macklin!" Janet Snakehole shouted as she entered the FBI agent's office.

"My my," Burt Macklin said, a small smile creeping over his face. "Of all the people in this world, you're the last one I expected to set foot in this room,"

"Spare me the lecture," Ms. Snakehole said as she quickly closed the door. "I'm being followed,"

This didn't surprise the great Agent Macklin. The Snakehole family had garnered many allies and foes over the years, as well as stalkers. Whatever the issue was, the agent was confident that he could settle the case.

The real mystery, on the other hand, was why Ms. Snakehole had come to him in the first place.

Agent Macklin shook his head. "Of all the agents in the world, why would you come to me?" he asked.

"Because your highly-qualified reputation precedes you. There hasn't been a case you haven't solved. You leave no stone unturned, and no crime unpunished. I need you. And…" Ms. Snakehole bit her lip. "I want you,"

This took Agent Macklin by surprise. And yet, at the same time, he felt a sense of relief. Despite all the trouble she'd caused over the last few months, he wanted her as well.

Unable to contain her emotions any longer, Ms. Snakehole reached across Agent Macklin's desk and pulled him into a kiss…

"Hey you crazy kids," Jerry Gergich greeted April and Andy happily as he entered the Parks Department office. "What are you two…oh," he stopped quickly when he realized he was interrupting a tender moment.

"Why Jerry?!" April whined. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"I-I'm sorry," Jerry stammered. "I didn't realize you two were having a romantic moment. I'll just…" Jerry turned to leave, knocking over a half-filled coffee pot in the process.


End file.
